


Priorities

by AlsyWalsy



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Smut, and just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/pseuds/AlsyWalsy
Summary: The library at V.F.D Headquarters was quiet and dark, for once. Where else would two respectable young members go for a quickie?





	Priorities

High amongst the snowy peaks of the Mortmain Mountains one could expect to find a whole host of curious things; the old camp from another year’s snow scout adventure, a frozen waterfall, snow gnats chasing an unlucky soul down a dangerous slope, and a secret organisation’s Headquarters in the midst of a secret party.

The volunteers of V.F.D were partial to a soiree, especially after a series of difficult missions. It was important that the members were able to have some down time considering the dangers so many of them faced on a regular basis. Many would take the opportunity to catch up and share a few drinks in lighter surroundings, others would enjoy the chance to dance the night away with good friends they could not often see. Others, however, had a rather different plan in mind.

A young man and woman ran through the halls, hand in hand, doing their best to stifle their laughter and keep as quiet as possible. They were failing.

“My love, if you do not stop giggling we shall surely draw attention to ourselves. The last thing I want is your brother finding us, he was watching me all evening. Like he knew I was determined to have my dastardly way with you.”

Kit laughed at his choice of words, though they were not far from the truth. “Nonsense, Lemony was far too distracted by Beatrice to notice anybody else was even in the room.”

“I meant Jacques – that man is like a ghost sometimes..” Kit’s twin brother had somehow managed to walk in on them one too many times – putting a dampener on the evening, to say the least. Bastard was surely doing it on purpose.

“Oh, you should tell him that one, he would love you forever.”

“There’s only one Snicket’s love I desire.”

Their destination was the library – somewhere far away from the ballroom, dark and secluded - the perfect location for those seeking a quickie. But Olaf paused long enough to pull Kit against him for a remarkably gentle kiss. She melted against him for several moments but quickly straightened again and tugged him along.

“Come on, we’re nearly there.”

The couple turned the corner and Olaf shoved one of the large double doors open with his shoulder. No doubt several members of the organisation would have serious complaints if they knew their plans to defile such a sacred room but he really couldn’t care less. Their evening up until then had been spent dancing, laughing and drinking, but Kit had looked so good in that dress, felt so good in his arms that it was a miracle he had managed to keep his hands to himself for so long already.

The moment the door was closed behind them he pressed her to it, his kiss a stark contrast to the soft one in the hall. The light material of her dress bunched easily in his hands and he pulled it higher, and higher, until her hands came down to stop him.

“Not here.”

“What?!” The word came out as a strangled cry. She wouldn’t be so cruel.

“You were the one who mentioned being caught; don’t you think a rather rhythmic _banging_ against the door might draw some attention?”

The way he shrugged his shoulders in answer earned him a gentle smack against his chest. She slipped out from beneath him and disappeared further between the stacks. He quickly found himself in the darkest corner of the library, nestled between two shelves with his beloved backing herself against the wall, a teasingly coy smile on her lips.

“Why, it seems that I have managed to get myself back into a corner by a very handsome man. Whatever am I to do?”

Kit’s acting skills weren’t as good as his own, of course, but they had the desired effect. Olaf used his height to his advantage and towered over her, taking both of her hands by the wrists and pinning them to the wall either side of her head. She made a good show of pretending to fight against him.

“Hello, hello, hello. I think I shall have to have my wicked way with such a beautiful young thing..”

The little vixen pushed her chest out against him and his gaze was drawn to her cleavage. He heard her utter a breathy laugh but couldn’t quite find it in himself to care with such a delicious view before him. However, in retaliation for her teasing he pressed himself against her, allowing her to feel how hard he already was.

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” He took victory in how breathless she sounded.

He crushed his lips to her in a searing kiss that made her moan and fight his grip. It was no secret that Kit loved to touch him in their intimate moments, so denying her that joy was deliciously cruel. She made a soft whining sound when he pulled away just as abruptly as he had approached. She began trying to free herself in earnest.

“Regret giving up such power, love?” His lips moved to her neck where he placed several hot kisses to her flushed skin. Halfway down his kisses became light nips, sharp teeth grazing soft flesh.

“If you leave a mark.. you get to explain it away..”

“I shall gladly shout it from the rooftops that I fucked Kit Snicket in Headquarters.”

A knee came up and hit him decidedly left of his erection, making him yelp in shock and jump away. When that wicked smirk appeared on her lips he knew he was in trouble.

“I think you should be more careful, dearest. Who knows what could happen if you were to get too _cocky_?”

Oh, he would show her cocky. He growled and kissed her again, but this time it was more teeth than lips and tongues.

In his younger years Olaf had been quite the bed hopper; happily falling into bed with whomever took his fancy. However, the moment Kit Snicket appeared on his romantic radar he only had eyes for her, and sex with Kit was never anything short of mind blowing.

“Olaf..”

He released her wrists and she immediately attacked his belt. Clever fingers brushed through the coarse hair at his base before she drew him free of his pants and stroked his shaft once, twice. A brief thought entered his mind that there was probably something he should be doing right now, but the fog of lust was overpowering. One hand supported his weight against the wall so he could rock into her grip.

“What happened to all of that precious power you were holding? It seems to me like I have it in my hands now.” She was positively purring in his ear, damned woman.

He could have lost himself then and there – getting himself off with the firm grip of her hand wrapped around him. But he had sworn to himself that he would no longer be a selfish lover, Kit deserved far better than that. It took all of his strength to pull her hand away.

Instead, strong hands lifted her off her feet and Kit wrapped her legs around his waist, her dress bunched up around her hips. She clung to his shoulders as he reached between them to rip off her underwear if needs be, but, to his surprise, he found only warm flesh.

“Snicket, did you set out with the intentions of seducing me?”

She had that dangerous sparkle in her eyes as her fingers innocently played with his hair. “It’s so very easy, dearest.”

Joining them with one harsh thrust wiped that smug look clean off their face and left them both gasping for air. Her grip on his hair became painfully tight but it only added to the pleasure of having her wrapped so completely around him. His pace was harsh, his hips meeting hers in a punishing rhythm that had them moaning together. Kit’s hand reached out for further support against his steady thrusts and managed to grip onto a nearby shelf. The books upon it rattled each time their hips met.

“O.. Olaf!”

Hearing her call his name did wonders for his already rather enlarged ego. But usually she wouldn’t hit him in the middle of sex.

“What.. what’s wrong?” He panted, forcing himself to slow down. It seemed that Kit was no longer interested and was instead leaning over his shoulder _whilst he was still inside her_. “What the hell?”

“Just, give me a moment. I was looking for this one for weeks.”

“One what?” He turned to see what she was reaching for and nearly laughed were he not so annoyed. A book? A book?! “You’re pausing sex for a book?!”

“It’s an important book, Olaf!”

He started to bang his forehead against the wall behind her. He couldn’t believe that mind blowing sex was being put on hold for some words on pieces of paper. Kit made a small sound of success and he heard the dull thud of a book being ‘gently’ dropped to the floor at their feet, he didn’t bother to look at the offending item.

“Right, where were we?” She looped her arms back around his neck and casually pulled his head back from his repetitive banging by the hair. “You can continue now.”

“Oh, can I?” He gasped dramatically. “Why, thank you, my Lady. I am so glad that I finally come before the book that so stole your interest from my coc-“

She clamped her hand over his mouth and he scowled at her, but stopped talking as she wanted. She waited for several seconds before removing it again. “Are you done?”

“Yes.”

“Good, because I really do want you to finish. I _need_ you, Olaf.” She had that dangerous smirk again, no doubt because she knew that he would give in when she begged like that.

Who was he to deny her?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Still working on characterisation and am currently reading the books, but the ideas are flowing!


End file.
